A World Of Sacrifice
by shinobigirlxxxret7
Summary: A Sequel to A World with a Pyramid. James is back from the horror of Silent Hill and has his lover Anzeal with him this him this time. But even coming back home, the horror never leaves. James continues to have dreams and visions about Alex. He has to get some clues so he can save him before it's too late. WARNING:BLOOD, GORE, AND MUCH MORE. ALSO YAOI. RATED M FOR A REASON.


**Hi! How are you? It's been a while since I been on this site. I did say that one day I would make a sequel to A World with a Pyramid and here it is the first chapter. This may take longer to finish due to the fact that I wanna work on other thing. Please note read the other one before reading this or you will not understand what this one is about. And to top it off, it's more about Alex then James for those of you who read the first one. Of course it's in James POV but Alex is the star here. Before I began I must give out a warning. There is blood, gore, dismemberment and much more. Do not read this if you don't like stuff like that. Also there is Yaoi.**

 **DISCLAIMER: SILENT HILL BELONGS TO KONAMI. THANK YOU.**

 **And to note, my grammar is not the best. Please give me as my criticism as possible.**

Chapter 1: Back Home.

It was nearly a whole month after that event and it still feels like it was too real to be a dream. But with bad things comes a blessing afterwards. I get to have Anzeal. And I thought I was going to leave alone with the bad scars on my back.  
I'm in the bathroom looking at the review mirror trying to get something out of my eye. I get it out. Looks like a piece of dirt. I look at myself and sigh. I can't believe I was hiding from myself. The scars are all over me. I wonder how my friends felt when I kept being delusional about myself. Even Alex kept quiet. He's an asshole but he's a caring one. But still it's okay. It's all over. The nightmare is over.

"James?" I look over to see Anzeal with a concern look by the bathroom door. He comes in and hugs me.

"James, are you alright?"

I give him a slight smile. " yeah. I just had something in my eye."

"James. You couldn't sleep couldn't you?"

I sigh. "Okay you caught me. No I couldn't sleep."

"Anxious?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Don't worry everything will be fine."

"I wish I could see it. I don't think this is over. Not by a long shot."

"Even if it's not over, I'll always be there for you."

"Thank you."

"Now get some sleep. We're be going back home Tomorrow."

"Right." We head back in bed. I finally shut my eyes and get some sleep.

I'm walking in abandoned town. It's not silent hill but it looks like it with all run down houses and stuff.

"Stop it! Let go!" I hear a voice that was too familiar. I run to where it comes from. It's on a pier. I see guys with black cloaks on struggling with a guy near the edge. Are they going to push him off? "Get off! Let me go!"

That voice. Alex? I run near them to see. It is him. "Alex!"

He looks back. "James! James help me!"

I jump on one of the guys holding him. "Let him go! Get off of him!" I try to break him free but it's too many of them. They push me off and I fall to the ground. They throw Alex into the water and some big monster goes in to drown him. "ALEX!"

"Alex!" I jump awake. I look at the clock. It's 8AM. I sigh. I look around to see Anzeal not on the bed. Knowing him he went to get breakfast for me. If he keeps this up he is going to spoil me. I get up and shower. I think about the dream. Alex. What the in the world was that? And who was those guys in the black cloaks? Now I'm worried about Alex. Is he involved in something that he doesn't know about? I'm thinking about this way too much.  
I get out the shower and go in the room to see Anzeal putting the food on the table. He comes and kisses me.

"Hey honey. What did buy?"

" Eggs, bacon, toast with orange juice."

"Thank you." I kiss him. He looks at me.

"James, are you okay?"

"Sort of. I had a dream last night about one of my friends. He was getting thrown in the water by these people in black cloaks. He was then drowned by this big monster."

"Was it in Silent Hill?"

"No. Surprisingly I know that." Anzeal rubs his chin as if he was thinking. "What are thinking?"

"They sound like they were in some sort of cult. Was your friend in some sort of religion?"

"I wouldn't know. He never was the religious type. In fact I think he hates it."

"I see. His family?"

"That I have no clue. But even if they was he wouldn't care. He hates them anyway."

"Hmm. That's too oddly familiar."

"Hmm?"

"I think June went though the same thing."

"He did?"

"Sort of. You said your friend hated them right? It could have been worse. James I think you are having a premonition."

"A premonition?"

"Yes. Do you know what that is?" I shake my head. "A premonition is a strong feeling of anxiety of something that going to happen in the future. Something unpleasant. In your case since you are not normal, you're having it though your dreams. Whatever is going on with your friend, it's telling you though your dreams. You're going to have them often. When you do, pay close attention. Also you will need more information about him. The more that is revealed to you in real life, the more it is revealed to you in the dream."

"Oh I see. Like some sort of Navigation system."

"Right. Now eat, darling. We have long road ahead of us."  
After we eat, we pack out stuff and put them in the trunk. I call my father to let him know that I'm on my way. He seems happy that I'm coming home. Plus school starts next week. But I'm actually nervous in seeing him. Reason being, he's going to find out that I'm gay. I mean I found love, but not in the way he expected. Well I didn't expect it either. In fact I'm glad I never got to get with Mary. I did love her, but now I see her as a friend. I'm too much in love with Anzeal now.  
After talking with dad I went in the car and Anzeal went in after me. The butler drives off.

By the time we got to my home state, it was sunset. I direct Hanes to my house. It wasn't long before I was at my place. "Home sweet home." I said nervously.

"You afraid to tell your dad about us?"

"I am. Fathers worse fear is having their son telling them that they're gay. But after what I been though, that should be nothing. But he is still my father."

"You know I'm here. If he kicks you out you know where you can go."

"Right. I'm still going to college."

"Of course."

I sigh."Here we go." I get out and I go and knock on the door. Anzeal is going my stuff. Dad opens it. "James." He hugs me. I hug him back. It feels good be to home.

"Dad I missed you."

"Me too, son." We let go. "When you didn't call for a week I panicked."

"I know. My car broke down. And my phone was out. But I'm okay. I met some cool people and they helped me out."

"I see." My dad looks over my shoulder. I turn back to see Anzeal taking my stuff near the porch.

"Oh dad. This is Anzeal. He helped while my car was out. And we became close since." Anzeal waves.

"Ah. So found you a new friend."

"Well we're more then friends."

"What?" My dad raised his eyebrows.

"I'll tell you when we're inside." I push him inside and shut the door but not all the way. I take a deep breath. "Okay dad this will sound really weird." He stayed silent. "Dad, while I was there when my car broke down, me and Anzeal got really close."

"What do you mean close?"

Oh god please help me. "Dad, I'm gay." His eyes widen. "And Anzeal is my lover." The long pause doesn't help.

"Son...that's...that's great!" He hugs me. "I'm so glad that you found love." He lets go. "I don't care if you're gay, straight, or whatever. I'm just glad you're happy."

"Dad? Really? No way? You actually accept me being gay?"

"Yes. I was never a homophobic. What give you that idea?"

"Well most father's fear is their son turning gay."

"Well, that's most. I'm not most of them. Son be happy. That's all I ask."

"Thank you."

"So are you going to introduce me to him?"

"Of course. I thought you wouldn't ask. Come." I take him outside to see Anzeal. "Dad, this is Anzeal. Anzeal this is my father." My dad looked surprised but shook his hand.

"Wow, you are a giant."

"Oh…thanks. Mr..."

"Sunderland. Mr. Sunderland."

"Ah, okay. It's nice to meet you Mr. Sunderland. I should not keep you. You and your son deserve some quality time together. It's been so long. I need to head to my new home."

"New home?"

"I just move here and it's my first time living there."

"Where do live?"

"Up the street. The mansion on the last part of the street."

"Mansion?!"

"Uh..yes."

"James you are going to marry a rich man. First I win the lottery and my son is going to marry a rich man. We are blessed." I laugh.

"Oh by the way, dad, did spend the money?"

"No. Not like that. I'm thinking about opening up a business."

"A small one?"

"No a big one. But that is going to take a while. I wanna open up a beer company. But I gotta learn how to make my own beer first."

"You're do great."

"I'm going to take my leave now. James I should see you soon darling." Says Anzeal. He kisses my forehead. He bows to dad. "Mr. Sunderland." He goes inside the limo and Hans drives off.

"James, you are luckiest man alive." Says Dad.

"Yeah." I smile. "I know."

After putting up my stuff. I take my phone and call Harry. "Hello?"

"Hey Harry. It's James."

"Hey James! I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah I know. I just finished unpacking."

"You're back home?"

"Yep. Long trip."

"How was it?"

I pause. I couldn't tell what I really went though. Out of all my friends Harry is the one I want to tell the most. But I can't. "Eventful." I say. It wasn't technically a lie but it would come up with some sort of imagination.

"I see. Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah I did." That's not a lie. I did have fun with Anzeal after the events in silent hill. "And also, I found love."

"No way. How is she? Is she gorgeous?" I can hear the excitement in his voice. I miss my bestie.

"I will definitely tell you tomorrow. Right now I'm a little tired."

"Okay, sure. See ya tomorrow."

"Oh and one more thing. Bring Travis, Murphy, Henry. I really want you to know who my love is."

"Who this is going to be exciting."

I laugh. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya." We hang up. Tomorrow is another day.

The next day I get up early and decided to make coffee. I already told Harry that I would be at the park around noon. Anzeal is going to pick me up early. My dad already left. He had to work today. He told me that he will get his business started but wanted to take things slow. He won the lottery, but is not spending it like crazy like most people do. And on another note, I wanted to work one of these days anyway. Although, he might spoil me anyway.  
After I wash up, the doorbell ring and I'm only in my towel. I look at the peep hole and see Anzeal. I open the door and seem him wear dark red t-shirt and some jeans with cowboy shoes. My goodness. "Hello darling." He kiss me and shut the door. "You look so good, James."

I chuckle. "You're only saying that because I only have a towel on."

"No, I'm not. You're beautiful with and without clothes."

I blush. "So, I should get some clothes on before...well...things...happen."

"Of course."

After putting on my clothes, we head out and go the the limo. I'm really happy to see all my friends. Alex will be the only one not here. And there is a reason. I specifically told Harry not to bring Alex. I didn't need to explain why since the last time he tried get me laid.  
It wasn't long before we made it to the park. Harry, Henry, Travis, and Murphy are already here. "Anzeal," I say. "When we get out, I want you to stay by the car. They won't see you. I'll give you the signal to come over, I want this to be a surprise."

"Alright Darling." He says. I smile at him and take a deep breath. My father was the most of my worries. I hope my friends accept this. I get out and i see them. Harry sees me and gives me guy hug. The others gave me pounds. "It's so long, James." Says Harry.

"I know. It has. It was a long summer." I say.

"So, where's the lucky lady?" Ask Travis.

"Well, yeah about that?" I say nervous. Murphy gives that look. "No, no, Murphy. It's not what you think. I wasn't ditched. You see, I wouldn't say it's a lucky lady." They all raise their eyebrows. Yup this is hard. "Okay I might as well come out and say it. Guys, it's not a girl I met. It's a guy." And just like that they're faces are shocked.

"Guy?" Said Murphy surprised.

"Yes. I'm gay. When I got there, my car broke down in the middle of a ruin down town. I was lost and scared. But then he came and helped me out. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here. But I didn't love him because of that. It's so much more than that. He completes me. The way he looks at me. He loves me more than anything. And I feel the same. So if you guys can't accept that, then I understand." They all look at me. "James," Harry says. "Are you out of your mind?" I look at him surprise. "Of course we accept! What kind of friends do you think we are?"

"We don't care if you're gay, straight, bi, or whatever. You'll still the same James." Says Travis.

"Of course we'll accept you. I mean I'm shocked but you found love. That's all that matters." Says Murphy.

"Love comes in all forms. This is just one of them." Says Henry.

"Guys...thanks." I say. I think I'm about to cry. I hold it back.

"Oh James. It's okay." Harry hugs me. I cry on him. I stop and dry my tears. Jeez, I'm a man and I'm a crybaby. But they don't seem to mind. I wave my hand at Anzeal. He walks over. They all had they're jaws open.

"DAMN!" Says Travis.

"Holy shit! He's huge!" Murphy says I shock. Henry whistles.

"Guys, this is my love, Anzeal."

"Nice to meet you all." Anzeal says as he bows.

"Wow. Well it's nice to meet you too." Says Harry as bows. "Thanks for taking care of James. We wanted James to have someone who loves him. And I can tell in your eyes you really care about him."

"Thank you." Says Anzeal with a smile.

"Now there is something we do need to worry about." Say Murphy.

"You mean SOMEONE." Says Travis.

"Who?" Ask Harry.

"Alex." I say. "See, my dad had no problems with me being gay. However, Alex was raised by a religious family. I know he's not with them on the religion, but he's definitely in agreement with the gay thing. Alex will no doubt, lose respect and cut me off."

"So? You got us. If he doesn't like it he's just gonna have to deal with it." Says Travis.

"But he will try to convince us to cut him off. I mean I'm willing to choose James over Alex, but still," says Harry.

"And we're so the same. You honestly think we're going to agree with Alex on this? I mean if he cuts us off we're still be there from afar but other than that we can live." Says Murphy.

"But still let's keep this a secret him. I really don't want him getting on my case. Not to mention he'll be calling me all types of names."

"Oh we know. Alex likes calling people all types of shit." Says Travis.

"Well now that we got that out the way, what should we do now?" I say.

"Well we can go to a restaurant. I'm a bit hungry." Say Travis

"Me too. Let's go to Daniel's." Says Harry.

"No way. Alex goes there. Let's go to a different one." Says Murphy.

"Well shit, if that's the case, we might as well order out because Alex knows every restaurant out here. This is a small town. We don't have much." Says Travis.

"I know. Since you all are wonderful friends to James, how about we all go to my place. My butler can fix up some good food." Says Anzeal.

"Butler? Wait, you mean to tell me, you're..." Says Murphy.

Anzeal smiles. "Yes. I am wealthy. My family has been having money for generations. My great grandfather owned a big company back in England. It's still there and since I'm the only one alive in the family, I have the company to my name now." That's really convincing lie. I bet Alessa made sure that there was a actual company in England just to make sure.

"He lives in the mansion not too far from where I live." I say.

"Wait you mean the old mansion up there?" Ask Harry.

"Yes. I brought it along with the propriety." He says.

"Awesome! It's be like our own little world without assholes around." Says Murphy.

"Funny thing is, this will be my first time going as well. I just came back yesterday and wanted to stay with my dad." I say.

"We understand." Says Harry.

"Well as much as I don't want to be a prick, can we go? I'm hungry." Says Travis.

"Oh we should go." I say.

Anzeal takes my hand. "Shall we?" I smile. And the others grin.

The limo drives in the gate. It seems like he has a big garden here. It seems like it's been twenty minutes since we pass through here. The limo parks in the parking lot. We get out and our jaws drop with awe. The mansion is big. Not mention the big pool here. This place is so beautiful.  
After going in the mansion, we look around. I never was in a house so big before. The curtains are red velvet and the windows are huge. The stairs are a long way up. But I notice an elevator there. I take the stairs and see that there are a lot of rooms. The room with the two doors is the master room, I'm guessing. I open it. And my god. The bedroom has so much space. And the he bed is so big. Well it needs to be. "Like it?" I turn around to see Anzeal smiling. "Of course. This place is beautiful." I say.

"I'm glad you like it." He hugs me. And slowly walks me to the bed. As we fall, he kisses me. His tongue moves inside my mouth. Our bodies heat up against each other. I want him. But we need to be considerate. I break our kiss and smile at him. "Anzeal, I want you so bad but, we do have company."

"I know. We can finish this later." He winks at me.  
Later we eat our food. I swear this stuff is like the food in Paris. This is so delicious. "Oh my god," says Murphy. "I forgot to tell you. Alex is trying move out of his parent's house but they won't let him." We look at him shocked.

"No way." I say.

"Yeah. They was acting really strange. They treated him like more shit recently. Not to mention those strange looks." Continue Murphy.

"What type a look?" Ask Travis.

"According to Alex, like they want to kill him." I stop eating. Those dreams I've having about. Those people in those black Occult suits. Could they be...?

"What's wrong, James?" Ask Harry.

"I have a hunch. You guys are going to think I'm crazy. But I had this weird dream about Alex. It was these guys in occult coats drowning him."

"My god. That's terrible. I hope his parents ain't screwed up like that. But I shouldn't be talking." Says Travis.

"I mean I know his parents are in some religion, but he's not. Maybe they have some weird cult thing going on." Ask Murphy.

Anzeal looks at Murphy. His face was genuine, but I can see a hint of seriousness in it. "If you guys don't mind me asking, what religion is his family are?" He ask. This actually surprise us. But I knew what he was asking.

"I wish I knew." I say.

"I know." Says Henry. When Henry speaks that means that something serious is happening. We tense up. "It's something they would call the order. They worship a God called Samuel. They are very evil. They're no good at all. Sometimes they choose sacrifices to please their god."

I gasp. I look at Anzeal. His face is completely serious. "How do you know about this religion? If it's too personal I won't pry." He ask. But I know him. He is using his abilities to make Henry tell him.

"I...I was forced to be in it when I use to be in the orphanage. It wasn't pretty."

"Wait... You never told us you were an orphan." Says Travis.

"It's a memory I refuse to look at. Uh.."

Anzeal had a sadden look in his eye. "I'm sorry I asked. You were in that place. You have suffered a great deal of pain." He says. He looks at me. "The place he was in, was Dalin orphanage. A very bad place."

"I heard about that orphanage. The rumors were was that kids were forced to become followers. They kids were under strict rules. They didn't feed the kids much."

"The would beat them as well. Some far worse..." Anzeal says. I look at Henry to see him look down.

"Uh... I'm full." I saying looking at Harry. And gets my message.

"Uh...me too." He says.

"I think we should go home." Says Murphy.

"Yeah. Um, Anzeal. Can I spend the night? I mean, will take go with them and make sure they're home safe but I'll come back." I ask.

"Of course. I'll be here. Just make sure you call your dad."

"I will right now."

After telling my father I was staying here, we went in the limo. The moment Hans drives off, that's when I hug Henry. "I'm so sorry. You went though so much." I say.

"And I though my life was shitty. I was an orphan, but it wasn't like that." Says Travis.

"I never wanted anyone to know that. The things they did to us. How in the world did Anzeal know?" Ask Henry. His voice was trembling.

"He knew about a lot of orphanages. I didn't even know he knew about that one. I'm not gonna ask what happened to you back then. You talk about it when you are ready." I say. Henry nodds.  
After the guys got home safely, Hans drive me back to the mansion. I immediately go to Anzeal's bedroom. He wasn't there I guess he was taking a shower. I look at my phone to see it's eight o' clock. I sit down on the bed and think about Henry. I now see why Henry is so quiet. He had a ready bad past is because of Anzeal's ability he told us about it without wanting to. I feel so bad but I know why he did it. He needed the information. But still, I would have rather him tell us willingly then over some needed information. "James." I look up to see Anzeal still in his clothes. I guess he didn't take a shower. "I'm sorry." He says.

"For what?"

"For doing that. I know I should have never dug in into your friend's past but,"

"It had to be done. I know. You want to help Alex. But now that we know what it is, this makes it clearer."

"You still need some more information on him."

"Information for what? I know enough about Alex past already."

"Yes I know. But do you know why his parents mistreat him? It's not for no reason. Most people who follow the order treat their one of their kids like crap because of one reason."

"Why?"

"To sacrifice their own for the sake of resurrecting their God."

"Oh no. You mean Alex-"

"They haven't done anything yet to him. They said he was trying to leave due to them acting strange. There is a reason."

"For sacrifice. Those people are willing to sacrifice their own flesh and blood for a god that will only kill them in the in. I've seen those occult movies. I know how they will end. They think that their God will care about them. Until the moment that they are summoned they kill all of them."

"And it's true. You guys need to help Alex get out the house as soon as possible. They going to start it soon. And his parents aren't the only one. There are others out there who are going to sacrifice their children. If not they are probably dead already. At this moment they are watching him constantly. You will have to come up with a plan to get him out."

"You mean we. When one of us get hurt we work together to get each put out. That's how we roll." I smile. He smiles back.

"I would make love to you, but I know your friend is more important. I'm going to be up a bit."

"Okay I'll take a shower." I say as I get up.  
Hours past, and I decided to go to sleep. For some reason I'm really tired.  
It wasn't long before I start dreaming. The weird thing is I know I'm dreaming. This must be what they call lucid dreaming. I walk around a small town at dawn. I look at a sign that says "shepherd's glen." It's an abandoned town that's way too similar to silent hill. I walk in the road and I come across a graveyard. The tombstones have no name. Except for the last one. I lean down to see a name that I'm all too familiar with. Alex Shepherd.

CHAPTER 1: END

 **And that's it for today. I will be making more chapters of course. But I won't be making more since I will be working on something else. However if you do want to see more, please show your support and I will work hard and to bring out more. If I see a lot of reviews I will gladly put up 1 to 2 chapters a week. Thank you and until next time. Chao!**


End file.
